talking_kitty_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester's Diary - The Complete Edition
Sylvester's Diary is a diary written by Sylvester. It explains Sylvester's life, and what he goes through almost everyday. Sylvester and his diary have their own videos. In total, 7 diary videos have been made, all consisting of Sylvester himself, Gibson, Steve, Shelby, Random Kitty, and Gibbyson. GG is not included. Although Sylvester has written about GG is his diary, a video has not been made with GG included. Sylvester's Diary - Penguins Sylvester wakes up to see the TV playing. It shows large birds that are called 'Penguins'. Sylvester develops a general fear for Penguins. Sylvester's Diary 2 - Mind Control Sylvester and Shelby are staring at each other when Sylvester wants the broom to fall on her head. It suddenly falls, and Sylvester thinks he has mind control. He tries it on Gibson, this time he tries to engulf Gibson in flames. It doesn't work, so he just gives up. Sylvester's Diary 3 - Talking Kitty Cat Sylvester and Gibson are staring at each other. Sylvester is trying to burn him through his thoughts. It doesn't work again, so he wonders if the broom falling on Shelby is just a coincidence. He decides to read his thoughts. He eventually says 'Just as I though'. He assumes his brain is empty and that his new powers are amazing. He gets tired of looking at his face, so he simply says 'Todd. He's gonna kill you!', and Gibson runs away. Eventually Steve calls for Sylvester, and shows him a new stuffed penguin, and Sylvester runs away. Sylvester's Diary 4 - Burn! Sylvester called Steve stupid for not bringing him to a 'mysterious place humans call work'. He said he won't normally he wouldn't care but he was trapped with a 'monster', which was just a penguin.They stared for hours, until Sylvester tried to burn him with his thoughts, and kept praying to the 'Kitty Gods' to have it burned. Eventually it starts to move, and Sylvester screams and runs away. It was Gibson getting up. Sylvester's Diary 5 - Fly Away Sylvester was mad at Steve for giving Gibson 3 treats and only 2 for him. He said that Gibson would die for it. After that, Steve wanted the 2 cats to try out the new treat he bought for them. They were called 'Heavenly Noms'. Sylvester refused to try one, but Gibson was 'gullible' enough to try one. All of a sudden, Gibson started to fly away (hence the name of the video 'fly away'). Steve tried to grab him, but he failed and watched Gibson fly into the sky. He then called Animal Control and told them he lost a cat. He then asked for a helicopter when they said a truck would come by. Gibson then falls from the sky. Sylvester said he lost one life out of 9. Sylvester's Diary 6 - Killing Them Softly Sylvester's attempt to send Gibson to Outer Space was almost successful, but now Gibson keeps floating in the air. One time Sylvester was almost hit by Gibson. Sylvester also seems like he can control- Category:Sylvester's Diary